una profecia,un regreso y los merodeadores
by vickypotter007blak
Summary: harry,ron y hermione viajan al pasado y se encuentran ni mas ni menos que a los merodeadores, pero la felicidad no durara mucho... 5.HARRY SE DESAOGUA EN SIRUS, LA SALA DE LOS MERODEARES, RORRY X EL RETRASO
1. el trio de oro y los merodeadores

**Una profecía, un regreso y los merodeadores**

1º capitulo

prongs ¿quieres darte prisa? No vamos a llegar a la estación-dijo un chico de ojos color miel, rubio y su aspecto siempre amable su nombre: Remus Lupin.

si, si…pero el tren sale a las 11 y son…-dijo un chico de pelo azabache imposible de peinar, con unos ojos color almendra preciosos que junto a su sonrisa hacia derretir a todas las chicas de howarts menos a una Lily Evans, una chica con carácter. Su cuerpo esta bien formado gracias a el quidich-las 10 en punto ¡¡¡falta todavía una hora!-termino el chico cuyo nombre era James Potter.

¿Cómo que las 10?- exclamo Remus con incredulidad- falta una hora si, pero tardamos media hora en llegar a la estación mas otros 10 minutos que tardamos en entrar-contradijo Remus (moony) a James (prongs)

¿y que?-contesto el con chulería

que estamos en el valle de Godric, prongs te das cuenta de ese detalle- contesto moony como intentando hacer entrar en razón a un niño pequeño.

se donde vivo, gracias Lupin, vivo aquí desde que nací, exceptuando cundo estoy ingresado en colegio- contesto con ironía prongs.

¡¡¡eh, chicos! Que aya paz en el cielo y en la tierra ¡¡¡par favor!-exclamo un tercer chico que acababa de salir de ducharse, el mas apuesto de los tres merodeadores, Sirius Blak (potfot), sus ajos grises eran impresionantes, un cuerpo también bien formado solo el y sus amigos sabían por que era uno de los misterios de howarts, su pelo negro le caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Todas las chicas de howarts menos alguna que otra caían rendidas a sus pies.

ok, ok, pero luego no me digas que es tarde, por que si no pienso hablarte durante un mes- contesto moony, que sabia que no se podían enfadar entre ellos ni aunque les pagaran todo el oro del mundo y menos dejarse de hablar.

¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!- protesto exasperado por la amenaza de su amigo, surius decidió no volverse a meter en las peleas de sus amigos, al menos ano ser que vea que la cosa se pasa mas de lo debido.

Los chicos llegaron con el tiempo justo, entraron en el expreso y ya estaba yendo hacia howarts. Buscaron un compartimiento vació. Para desgracia de tres chicas que estaban en dos compartimentos más allá de los suyos.

Las chicas comentaban sobre los merodeadores, esas chicas eran las únicas mujeres que odiaban a los estos chicos.

Lily Evans, una chica de la misma edad que los merodeadores 16 años. Era pelirroja de un color tan intenso que hacia competencia al rojo del tomate. Tiene unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, preciosos.

Elizabet Moran, una chica rubia natural, con unos ojos celestes que te hipnotizan y por ultimo esta…

Mary Sandez una chica misteriosa para muchos de ojos marrones ocultos bajo unas gafas junto con su pelo negro liso, hacia una chica muy guapa, estas tres chicas eran muy populares entre la sección masculina de howarts.

¿Quién es el tío más guapo de howarts?- pregunto con malicia Mary a sus amigas.

hombre blak, no esta nada mal, es tío puede ser todo lo gilipollas, engreído, subnormal y idiota que queráis pero el tío esta bueno- comento Ely

¡¡¡Te gusta blak!- gritaron al hunismo Lily y Mary con una sonrisa de triunfo.

y a ti Potter- dijo Ely apuntando a Lily-y a ti Lupin- continuo ella esta vez apuntando a Mary.

A las aludidas se les quito de inmediato la sonrisa que llevaban dibujada. A Mary se la ocurrió una idea y se levanto y empezó a protestar de una forma muy ingeniosa.

Que la detengan

Es una mentirosa

Malvada y peligrosa

Y no la puedo controlar.

Que la detengan

Me ha robado la calma

Se ha llevado mi alma

Y no me ha dejado na.

Que la detengan

Es una mentirosa

Malvada y peligrosa

Y no la puedo controlar.

Ahora maldigo esta noche,

Al deseo,

Al destino que ella

Me quiso llevar

Ya no me quedan más lágrimas,

Solo me queda gritar:

Que la detengan

Es una mentirosa

Malvada y peligrosa

Y no la puedo controlar.

Que la detengan

Me ha robado la calma

Se ha llevado mi alma

Y no me ha dejado na.

Cuando Mary termino de cantar se empezaron a reír a más no poder.

en 1º lugar la canción no es así, y en 2º lugar pero no menos importante, no soy mentirosa-protesto en broma Ely

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BANG!

Se escucho por todo el tren, las chicas se dieron cuenta que venia del vagón de los merodeadores, salieron corriendo entraron y lo primero que vieron fue un caldero, tres desconocidos y por ultimo a los merodeadores. Se quedaron viendo a un chico clavado a james excepto por los ojos que eran verdes esmeraldas. Después una chica con aspecto de sabelotodo pelo castaño, ojos azules y parecía la más sensata de los tres extraños. Y por ultimo un chico de pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara.

¿quines cojones sois?- preguntaron Sirius y James al hunismo con cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos estaban muy extrañados crían que estaban en una especie de sueño.

pues…nosotros…somos….-dijo tartamudeando la chica de aspecto de empollona.

¿sois…? Sigue no tengas vergüenza, veo que sois de griffindor ¿a que curso vais? ¿Sois nuevos?- dijo Lily amablemente pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de esos tres extraños.

si, venimos de Salem, somos estudiantes de intercambio, yo me llamo Harry po… - dijo Harry pero la chica le interrumpió.

Ponet, Harry Ponet, yo soy Hermione Grenger y el pelirrojo es Ronald Werset.- presento Hermione mientras Harry estaba matándola con la mirada.

jajajaja-rió Mary pero paro rápidamente y se puso seria- uno el que se llama Harry esta matando a la tal Hermione con la mirada, dos han puesto una cara extrañísima cuando Hermione a dicho sus apellidos que deduzco que son falsos, tres la tal Hermione no ha dejado terminar a Harry su frase por miedo a que metiera la pata por la cara que has puesto y cuatro pero no menos importante, esas túnicas que lleváis no son iguales a las que llevamos en howarts son distintas, si os fijáis en las nuestras. Así que ya estáis contándonos quienes sois e una maldita vez por que tengo muy mal genio y a propósito en cuanto lleguemos iremos al despacho de Dambeltor.- termino Mary

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban impresionados y los merodeadores, Lily y Ely estaban mirando a los recién llegados, como diciendo "la tía tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho".

joder, nunca había conocido alguien mas inteligente que Hermione-dijo Ron- bueno tienes razón, en todo menos en una cosa no todos los apellidos son falsos el de ella no- termino el mirando unos chocolates que había en el sillón del vagón.

¿Cómo es que lo has sabido?-pregunto una estupefacta Hermione

mi padre es detective, y le ayudo en verano-dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo Mary-¿nos vais a decir ya quienes sois? ¿O que?-exclamo ya impacientándose

sentaos esta historia es larga…-contesto Hermione, todos la hicieron caso y se sentaron-Harry empieza tu- dijo esto dirigiéndose a su amigo.

bueno en realidad me llamo Harry Potter, como ya os imaginareis soy hijo del aquí presente James Potter, vinimos del futuro por culpa de una poción que no habidos hecho en las vacaciones Ron y yo y la estábamos haciendo a toda prisa y no somos muy buenos en pociones, y no se que paso pero de repente aparecimos aquí.-explico Harry

vaya, por eso te pareces tanto a james, seguro que eres su hijo en el futuro-comento ely

asi es-contesto el mirando de reojo a su padre para er su reaccion, para su sorpresa no habia dado signo de sorpresa, pero eso si lo estaba examinado detenidamente.

...poes si si te pareces a mi-dijo al fin james

conke eres mi futuro aijado- dijo sirius o

exacto-ya mas aliviado y ala vez emocionado deseba que si esto era un sueño no despertar nunca¡tenia enfrente a susus padres, as u padrino, a los que penso que nunca mas los volveria a ver.

mirar ya estamos llegando-dijo lily en estado de sock al enterarse que james iba a tener un hijo ese hecho no le molestaba lo que la molestaba que a lomejor james, SU james iba atener un hijo y casarse con otra, podia soportar muchas cosas pero esta.

bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a toda prisa a hablar con el director, pero al llegar...

¿algien sabe cual es la maldita contraseña?xk que yo no-excalmo remus exasperado

remus, sabes te voy a hacer la pregunta mas simple de todas las esistentes¿que es lo que mas le gusta a nuestro querido director?-dijeron james y sirius a la vez.mientras todos excpto remus se le kedaron asio oO parecia que esos dos tenian telepatia habian dicho lo mismo que su amigo.

los dulces-respondio remus de inmediato-caramelo de limon, ranas de chocolate...

empezaron a dicir mil dulces asta que ron dijo "cucarabhas de chocolate de vainilla y nata" sorprendentemente la gargola se aparto para dejar paro a unas escaleras que daban al despacho del director.el director albus dalmentor, era un hombre de unos 80 años de barba blanca y larga, unos ojos azules claros(cubridos por unas gafas de media luna)que si te mira te ace sentir como si te leyera el pensamiento.era alto.cuando vio entrar a los "invitados sorpresa" se sorprendio mucho.

el primer dia y ya habeis armado una-dijo a los merodeadores, pero al parecer su vista le fallba veia 2 james potter, pero al fijarse bien eran distionton uno tenia los ojos verdes como las esmeraldasy el otro de color marron almendra.- si que os pareceis vosotros dos, quien es nuestro doble y el otro señor y la otra señorita?-pregunto el con voz amable.

venimos del futuro señor yo me llamo hermione grenger, el es ron weasly, y harry potter-dijo hermione

¿potter?-dijo dalbeltor oO

si, hizimos una pocion mal echa harry y yo y aparecimos aqui.¿como podiamos volver anestro tiempo?(harry le fulmina con la mirada)es decir 23 años para delante- dijo ron esto ultimo con temor a harry ya que habia notado su mirda(N.A. si las miradas matasen ron abria muerto por la mirada de harry)

entiendo...veo que sois de griffindor, asi que segireis alli ¿eso es lo que quereis¿verdad, habra que cambiaron los nombres menos a hermione ya que su apellido es maggle(N.A.no se si se escribe asi)harry te llamras harry mask, y tu ron win. ¿estais de acuerdo?- acordo el director, los aludidos movieron afirmativamativamente la cabeza.

cuando salieron del despacho y se dirigian al comedor todos estaban pensando en lo que habia ocurrido, habia mucha tension en el amviente. cuando entraron el en gran comedor el director ya estba alli (extaroño ¿verdad?)una abalancha de chicas de acerco corriendo a ellos o mejor dicho a potfot,prongsy moony.pero no se dieron cuenta que la profesora Mcgonagal se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos...


	2. 2 CAPITULO

**gracias por vuestro apoyo de verdad, me animan mucho, bueno este capitulo se lo kiero dedicar a todas mis amigas ya que ellas siempre me apoyan en todo.y espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**

* * *

contestacion de reviews: **

**ola marta!me alegra que te alla gustadode veras, to tambien te deseo suerte y gracias me costo lo mio ganar el concurso de literatura.**

**ola marisolblack! k tal? gracias por aver leido mi ff, si el trio de oro y los merodeadores van a armar mas que una en howarts, y si te digo la verdad ni siquiera yo se como va areacionar lily cuando se entere que se casara con james y sera madre de harry -**

**ola serenity-princess!me alegro que te alla gustado mi ff, de verdad me legra mucho que me manden reviews me dan mucho animo. acias por leer mi ff. espero que te gustela continuacion.**

**ola neli! yo tambien espero que estes bien. gracias por leermi ff, espero que te alla gustado el cuento que te mande de las 4 brujas, bueno ya abalremos y gracias por el reviews.**

**ACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGEN ESTE FF!**

* * *

**Una profecía, un regreso y los merodeadores**

2º capitulo:

si, venimos de Salem, somos estudiantes de intercambio, yo me llamo Harry po… - dijo Harry pero la chica le interrumpió.

Ponet, Harry Ponet, yo soy Hermione Grenger y el pelirrojo es Ronald Werset.- presento Hermione mientras Harry estaba matándola con la mirada.

jajajaja-rió Mary pero paro rápidamente y se puso seria- uno el que se llama Harry esta matando a la tal Hermione con la mirada, dos han puesto una cara extrañísima cuando Hermione a dicho sus apellidos que deduzco que son falsos, tres la tal Hermione no ha dejado terminar a Harry su frase por miedo a que metiera la pata por la cara que has puesto y cuatro pero no menos importante, esas túnicas que lleváis no son iguales a las que llevamos en howarts son distintas, si os fijáis en las nuestras. Así que ya estáis contándonos quienes sois e una maldita vez por que tengo muy mal genio y a propósito en cuanto lleguemos iremos al despacho de Dambeltor.- termino Mary

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban impresionados y los merodeadores, Lily y Ely estaban mirando a los recién llegados, como diciendo "la tía tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho".

joder, nunca había conocido alguien mas inteligente que Hermione-dijo Ron- bueno tienes razón, en todo menos en una cosa no todos los apellidos son falsos el de ella no- termino el mirando unos chocolates que había en el sillón del vagón.

¿Cómo es que lo has sabido?-pregunto una estupefacta Hermione

mi padre es detective, y le ayudo en verano-dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo Mary-¿nos vais a decir ya quienes sois¿O que?-exclamo ya impacientándose

sentaos esta historia es larga…-contesto Hermione, todos la hicieron caso y se sentaron-Harry empieza tu- dijo esto dirigiéndose a su amigo.

bueno en realidad me llamo Harry Potter, como ya os imaginareis soy hijo del aquí presente James Potter, vinimos del futuro por culpa de una poción que no habidos hecho en las vacaciones Ron y yo y la estábamos haciendo a toda prisa y no somos muy buenos en pociones, y no se que paso pero de repente aparecimos aquí.-explico Harry

vaya, por eso te pareces tanto a james, seguro que eres su hijo en el futuro-comento ely

asi es-contesto el mirando de reojo a su padre para er su reaccion, para su sorpresa no habia dado signo de sorpresa, pero eso si lo estaba examinado detenidamente.

...poes si si te pareces a mi-dijo al fin james

conke eres mi futuro aijado- dijo sirius o

exacto-ya mas aliviado y ala vez emocionado deseba que si esto era un sueño no despertar nunca¡tenia enfrente a susus padres, as u padrino, a los que penso que nunca mas los volveria a ver.

mirar ya estamos llegando-dijo lily en estado de sock al enterarse que james iba a tener un hijo ese hecho no le molestaba lo que la molestaba que a lomejor james, SU james iba atener un hijo y casarse con otra, podia soportar muchas cosas pero esta.

bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a toda prisa a hablar con el director, pero al llegar...

¿algien sabe cual es la maldita contraseña?xk que yo no-excalmo remus exasperado

remus, sabes te voy a hacer la pregunta mas simple de todas las esistentes¿que es lo que mas le gusta a nuestro querido director?-dijeron james y sirius a la vez.mientras todos excpto remus se le kedaron asio oO parecia que esos dos tenian telepatia habian dicho lo mismo que su amigo.

los dulces-respondio remus de inmediato-caramelo de limon, ranas de chocolate...

empezaron a dicir mil dulces asta que ron dijo "cucarabhas de chocolate de vainilla y nata" sorprendentemente la gargola se aparto para dejar paro a unas escaleras que daban al despacho del director.el director albus dalmentor, era un hombre de unos 80 años de barba blanca y larga, unos ojos azules claros(cubridos por unas gafas de media luna)que si te mira te ace sentir como si te leyera el pensamiento.era alto.cuando vio entrar a los "invitados sorpresa" se sorprendio mucho.

el primer dia y ya habeis armado una-dijo a los merodeadores, pero al parecer su vista le fallba veia 2 james potter, pero al fijarse bien eran distionton uno tenia los ojos verdes como las esmeraldasy el otro de color marron almendra.- si que os pareceis vosotros dos, quien es nuestro doble y el otro señor y la otra señorita?-pregunto el con voz amable.

venimos del futuro señor yo me llamo hermione grenger, el es ron weasly, y harry potter-dijo hermione

¿potter?-dijo dalbeltor oO

si, hizimos una pocion mal echa harry y yo y aparecimos aqui.¿como podiamos volver anestro tiempo?(harry le fulmina con la mirada)es decir 23 años para delante- dijo ron esto ultimo con temor a harry ya que habia notado su mirda(N.A. si las miradas matasen ron abria muerto por la mirada de harry)

entiendo...veo que sois de griffindor, asi que segireis alli ¿eso es lo que quereis¿verdad, habra que cambiaron los nombres menos a hermione ya que su apellido es maggle(N.A.no se si se escribe asi)harry te llamras harry mask, y tu ron win. ¿estais de acuerdo?- acordo el director, los aludidos movieron afirmativamativamente la cabeza.

cuando salieron del despacho y se dirigian al comedor todos estaban pensando en lo que habia ocurrido, habia mucha tension en el amviente. cuando entraron el en gran comedor el director ya estba alli (extaroño ¿verdad?)una abalancha de chicas de acerco corriendo a ellos o mejor dicho a potfot,prongsy moony.pero no se dieron cuenta que la profesora McGonagal se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos...

¿POR QUE AY TANTO REVUELO AQUI? TENIAIS QUE SER VOSOTROS TRES ¿VERDAD?-grito la profesora a todo pulmon, lily, mary y ely estaban riendose por lo bajo, ron, hermione y harry se quedaron oO al ver a su profesora, y los merodeares se limitaron a poner cara de perritos apeleados.La profesora McGonagal se marcho protestando por lo bajo. los chicos se sentaron cada uno empezo a ablar de sus cosas las chicas, empezaron a ablar de como seria este curso y los chicos (N.T¿no lo adivinais?)quidich.

bienbenidos un año mas a howarts queridos alumnos, veo nuevas y viejas caras, las reglas sigen siendo las mismas, el bosque prohibido, como dice su nombre prohibido(miro a los merodeades que pusieron cara de angelitos), y bueno no quieo rayaron la caneza mas...-dijo danbeltor pero algien le interrumpio.

¿ya se a dado cunta que siempre nos rya la cabeza con el mismo discuroso?-grito un slizelin llamado josua macmilian. todos los slizerin se echaron a reir, mientras las restantes casas los miraban con odio

señor macmilian, quiero que sepa que esta castigado durante todo el año a limpiar el calamr gigante, los cuartos de baños de mirtel, tambien esta espulsado del equipo de quidich y gracias a usted su casa tiene100 puntos menos-dijo severamente la profesora McGonagal(N.A sera estructa, pero mientas solo castige a esas sucias serpientes, pero eso no puede ser pero macmilian tendra su castigo, muahahah)

despues de eso todo trancurrio con tanquilidad, un dia que lily salia de la biblioteca...

ola evans, el promer dia de clases y ya estas en la biblioteca-dijo un chico de ojos azules y pelo largo y rubio su nombre era lucius malfoy.

eso a ti ni te va ni te viene malfoy-respondio lily friamente sin nisiquira girarse para contestarle

seras una sagre sucia pero eres muy wapa, lo reconoco, por eso e tomado la decision de que seras mi esposa y tendremos muchos hijos y potter tan enamorado que esta de ti se le ara el corazon pedazos-dijo malfoy sin acer caso a lo que habia dicho lily, acorralo a lily contra una pared.

sige soñando-contesto lily mientas le pegaba una patada en los huevos, malfoy cayo al suelo agarrandose los huevos

(N.A. ¿creiais que iba a dejar que malfoy se saliera con la suya?jamas!)

lily corrio hacia la sala comun de griffindor, solo estaba ely leyendo un libro de pociones, lily corri oacia ella iba llorando silencisamente mientras corria a resguardarse en su amiga.a ely la cogio por sorpresa pero cunado la vio llorar la abrozo con todas sus fuerzas como intentandola proteger de algo o algien, lily al cabo de un rato abrazada a su amigas e tranquilizo, pero ely no la iva a preguntar sabia que algo gordo la habia pasado y no queria presionar a su amiga, a si que miro a lily a los ojos lily sabia que podia confiar plenamente en elipero no queria revivirlo pero tenia que hacerlo no iva a dejar que un maldita serpiente la entimidara, ella era un griffindor, saco todo su valor para deirle a sua amiga lo que habia pasado.

malfoy...intento acerme de su propiedad...dijo que nos casariamos y tendriamos hijos...y lo peor esque dijo que aja...james se le...aria el corazon...pedazos-conto lily entrecortadamente como si al decirlo se le cayera el mundo a pedazos.ely al escuchar atetamente a su amiga se encendio una llama de furia en su interior por el odio que sentia hacia malfoy, se vengaria de l, por lo que le acababa de acer a su amiga.

lily, no te preocupes por lo que a dicho ese gilipollas, no ves que lo que quiere es meterte miedo y si siges asi se saldra con la suya y no lo voy, no lo vamos a permitir, no vengaremos a lo grande le daremos donde le duele en su orgullo-dijo ely muy seria, pero igualmente saco una pequeña sonrisa a lily.

si nos vamos a vengar, se va a enterar de lo que puede valer una hija de maggles, se va a cagar en los calzoncillos, malfoy preparate por que lily evans no es de las que se rinden facilmente.muahahahah-chillo lily con un tono de voz que daba miedo, depie con el puño levantado en señal que esto es la guerra y al final una risa de loca.

asi me gusta!-esclamo ely

ala noche mary ya estaba enterada de todo y estaba con sus amigas se vengarian a lo grande pero no solo de malfoy...

aver que tenemos que pensar en algo que no allan echo los merodeadores por que sino no seria una venganza¬-¬u, bueno a pensar-dijo una lly decidida.Todas empezaron a pensar en la venganza perfecata. lily como buena estudiante se sabia mas hechizos que el profesor bins(el profe de encantamientos), mary era una esperta en pociones y ely una de transformaciones.

despues de aver acordado que acer..

entonces como mañana es sabado empezaremos la operacion V.H.C.S-dijo entusiasmada ely

¿que puñetas sigmifica v.h.c.s.?-pregunto lily

venganza historica contra los slizerin-contesto ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

me gusta-contestaron mary y lily a la vez

¿que os gusta que?-pregunto hermione que acababa de entrar en la habitacion, todas ellas se habian caido muy bien y ya se tenian mucha confinza por eso hermione acordo en ayudar en la "pequeña broma"

mientras en la habitacion de los chicos...

todos escepto remus estaban haciendo los deberes a ultima hora, remus logicamente se habia quedado "dormido" en su cama, mientras que habia una crisis de deberes...

¿algien a acabado historia?-pregunto sirius, como remus levanto la mano-ya se que tu si pero eres un racano y no me los dejas copiar-prosigio potfot

si yo les e acabado-dijo harry tirandole en cuaderno de historia

¿qien a acabado D.C.A.O?-pregunto james desesperado, ron le paso su cuaderno

¿pociones?-pregunto ron en general, sirius le paso su cuaderno

cuando terminaron de copiar todo,y se estaban quedando dormidos, ya eran las 5 de la madrugada(nunca os a apasado que al copiar no entendais ni pio de lo que dice y os toque leer todo atentamente, y dardas el doble?)

TRANSFORMACIONES!-gritaron james,harry,sirius y remus al unismo

empezaron a acer la tarea los 4 juntos al cabo de 2 horas teminaron de acer los 17 ejercicios y la redaccion de 2 paginas. cuando se iban a meter a la cama...

!RING¡

el despertador, remus se apago el despertador de inmediato. a ldespertarse vio a sus cuatro compañeros despeinados con ojeras, y lo peor toda la habitacion patas arriba.

¿que cojones habeis hecho?-pregunto el- la habitacion esta patas arriba, parece que an pasado elefantes durante toda la noche.

la habitacion siempre a estado patas arriba u remusin-dijo sirius

¿remusin?-preguntaron estrañados harry y ron

si, harrysin y ronsin ¿a que si jimisin?-contesto el a la prefunta, pero james habia lanzado una almuada a sirius para ue se callase

dejate de nombres estupidos carisiri- dijo james con un eganyis burlon en carisiri

calla misjamesamo-contesto sirius con el mismo tono de voz

ya os acostumbrareis-dijo remus a un harry y ron oO-son motes que les ponen sus admiradoras y les jode un huvo que les llamen asi-explico el licantropo al ver sus caras

jajajajjajajajajja-estallaron harry y ron

ya jajaja se jajajaj como jajajajaj llamarte sirius-consigio decir hary entrecortadamente.

conque si ¿e?- sirius se abalanzo sobre harry para acerle cosquillas-ahora te reiras con razon. sirius no se daba cuenta que harry nunca habia sido tan feliz, pero ron si y dejo de reirse para sonreir a su amigo.

¿os ireis esta luna llena con remus no?-pregunto ron. los meroderes no daban creditos a sus oidos pero calleron en la cuenta de que harry era hijo de james y sirius su padrino y harry y ron eran muy amigos y todo ese rollo(no seais mal pensados)

bueno ¿nos vamos a clases?-pregunto james para cambiar de tema

oy es sabado-dujo remus mientras se vestia

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron los 4 restantes sin dar credito a sus oidos

pos en ese caso me voy a dormir-dijeron tambien la vez mientras se dirigian a sus camas

en la habitacion de las chicas 3 oras mas tardetodo estaba preparado para empezar a la broma, solo enian que esperar que se acabase se acer la pocion...

**bueno un capitulo mas, espero vuestros reviews plis!**


	3. venganza dulce venganza 1º parte

**3º venganza dulce venganza I parte**

Las chicas estaban preparando todo solo hacia falta que pasara tres días para que la poción este lista, era sábado por la mañana y hacia un tiempo estupendo, todo howarts estarían tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación, eso lo dejarían para el domingo...las chicas estaban leyendo y releyendo todo lo que habían hecho(N.A. mira que son perfeccionistas n.n)

bff, ya estoy matada, como siga leyendo me van a tener que comprar un perro-dijo Hermione (extraño que diga ella algo así ¬¬u)

¿Para que?-pregunto Mary

por que me voy a quedar ciega-contesto ella

la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo Lily

repasemos el plan otra vez pero no leyendo-Mary

bien mañana por la noche nosotras entraremos en la sala común de slytherin, entraremos con precaución a su habitación, nuestras presas...-empezó Ely

lucius malfoy, por haber intentado violarla o alguna cosa peor. Severus Snape, por que es muy buen amigo de malfoy y le apoya en todo. Narcisa Blak, por ser la prometida de malfoy. Bellatris Blak por que Hermione a dicho que quiere vengarse de ella por algo que va hacer en el futuro (N.A.¿quien adivina lo que va hacer? T-T Sirius...)-siguió Lily

les daremos la bienvenida todo howarts-dijeron al hunismo Hermione y Mary malvadamente.

Las chicas se lo iban a pasar pipa, iban armar una gorda, y lo que menos las importaba eran ser descubiertas en realidad ellas querían serlo. Todas se fueron a desayunar menos Lily que se quedo en la sala común, escribiendo en su diario:

Querido diario:

cada vez estoy mas convencida de que quiero a james Potter, no solo le quiero si no le amo, tengo miedo a perderlo aquí hay 3 personas que saben lo que va ser de el y alo mejor también de mi, son los tres chicos que ya te conté, Harry, Hermione y ron ¿quien será la madre de Harry? necesito saberlo y cuanto antes, james tiene a todas las chicas del colegio a sus pies ¿y si se caso con una de ellas ¿por que me dice james que me quiere ¿lo ara para que yo me haga ilusiones ¿para que yo le diga que si, y me de calabazas a los 3 días? se que Hermione no me lo dirá ya que es como yo si yo estuviera en su lugar ni diría ni fu ni fa por que cambiaria el futuro, pero yo creo que ya lo están cambiando por que están aquí ¿o es cosa del destino? no lo dudo yo no creo en eso yo creo que lo hacemos nosotros con cada paso que damos en la vida.

Lily noto una presencia y cerro el diario rápidamente, era james con una cara de sueño impresionante (normal ¬¬)

¿ya te as ido merodeando por la escuela e?-dijo Lily mas borde de lo que quería siempre la pasaba lo mismo.

pues estas equivocada, todavía no e ido por ay por la noche-dijo james que había ido hacia ella para hacerla compañía y empezar con ella amistad o algo mas.

lo siento-dijo Lily susurrando

nunca me habías pedido perdón, (james la abarro de los hombros y Lily apoyo su cabeza en los hombros de james) ¿que te pasa?-dijo james suavemente

es malfoy-dijo ella al rato

nota mental: matar definitivamente a ese cavernícola (james)

no se por que pero junto a el me siento mas segura (Lily)

¿que te izo?-pregunto james intentando no dejarse notar que quería matar a malfoy mas que nunca (N.A. K LO MATE, K LO MATE 0, yo le ayudo si quiere n.n)

intento violarme...pero yo me defendí y huí de allí a todo correr-dijo Lily

¿Que intento que? le mato yo le mato, a como le encuentre... (james, malvadamente)(N.A .recuerdo que estoy no lo oye Lily ya k lo piensa james)

mejor vamos a desayunar-intento calmar Lily la tensión que se había formado, cogiò a james del brazo y se fueron al gran comedor juntos, y ablando de estupideces aunque por dentro...

Como le coja a malfoy a la salida, le voy a pegar la paliza mas grande de su vida (james)

james...que guapo se pone así...se esta preocupando por mi, que mono...aunque me da miedo parece como si estuviera planeando la venganza perfecta (Lily)

Cuando entraron al gran comedor juntos, a Harry se le ilumino la cara al verlos hablar sin gritarse, se percato que su padre estaba serio así que algo debía haber ocurrido y Lily estaba más roja que su pelo.

A lo mejor mi padre se a declarado a mi madre y mi padre esta serio por eso y ella esta tan roja (Harry)

ola Harry, puedo hablar con tigo un momento por favor-Pidió Lily, james le miro celoso a Harry, los otros al verlo se echaron a reír por lo bajo, menos Sirius que se rió a carcajada limpia y james le dio una colleja.

¿por que estas tan serio?-pregunto Ely con curiosidad

yo diría por que esta celoso de Harry-dijo Mary

¿de Harry? oO ay si vosotros supierais-suspiro Hermione

¿saber el que?-pregunto james interesado

jeje ¿lo e dicho en alto? jeje-dijo nerviosa ella

si, yo por mi os lo diría...-ron

¡no! cambiaríamos el futuro-Hermione

¿y que? le haríamos un favor a Harry-ron

pero y quien derrotaría a voldemort-Hermione

¿solo te interesa eso? por dios Hermione estamos ablando del futuro de Harry-Sirius...

calla que están delante ya discutiremos mas tarde-corto Hermione (mira que es aguafiestas ¬¬u)-y por mi también lo cambiaria pero ron o te das cuenta de lo que haríamos, Harry tendrá un futuro mejor si, y eso lo quiero y lo deseo, pero no a costa de miles de vidas inocentes-termino Hermione

no, no, si no os cortéis por nosotros-dijo james que se había propuesto que es lo que querían decir con eso de "quien derrotaría a voldemort".

En ese momento venían Harry y Lily, la última nombrada decepcionada, y Harry con la mirada baja. Se sentaron al lado de sus compañeros. Harry empezó a comer lentamente como en el 1º partido de quidich que jugo, Hermione le miro y dedujo que había hecho que hubiese querido hacer pero su subconsciente no lo permitió, ron estaba entretenido hablando con Ely y Mary sobre los gilipollas que pueden ser los slytherin, James y Lily estaban hablando de tonterías, Sirius estaba coqueteando con una chica de 4º curso, Hermione se acerco a Harry, el se dio cuenta y la miro sin decir nada.

¿Qué te ha dicho tu "madre"?-dijo ella

me a dicho que tiene miedo de perder a James, y me a preguntado que quien era mi madre, y yo soy idiota y no la he dicho que era ella, sino que no se lo podía decir ya que podría cambiar el futuro, pero la he dicho que no pierda las esperanzas-dijo el casi inaudible y tan rápido que si no fuera por que Hermione esta acostumbrada a eso no se habría enterado de nada.

ron también quiere decir lo que les espera, pero no podemos, si lo decimos alo mejor ni siquiera llegamos a nacer-dijo Hermione

si tienes razón Hermione, pero es que ellos se merecen vivir, hay mucha gente que no debe vivir y esta viva en cambio ellos tienen un destino que tenemos oportunidad de cambiar, solo le podemos decir que colagusano les va a traicionar, ablando del traidor ¿Cómo es que no esta en howarts?-dijo Harry

le pregunte el otro día a Remus, esta en un colegio de Bulgaria, el año pasado estuvo aquí pero este no por la razón que te acabo de decir-dijo Hermione

siempre estas en todo ¬¬u-dijo Harry, Hermione no contesto a esto y se sirvió casi todo lo que tenia a mano. Los chicos fueron despacio a clases ya que les tocaba pociones y como que no era plan llagar los primeros, Mask Sank era el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de los slytherin, el misterio de la clase era que tenia un odio inmenso a todos los merodeadores, sobre todo a Sirius y James nadie sabia el por que de esto pero los slytherin estaban muy contentos con su profesor. Al llegar se pusieron lo mas lejos posible de la mesa del profesor, Harry y Mary, Lily y James, Sirius y Remus, Ely y Hermione y ron se puso con una chico que no conocía.

ola me llamo Fran Longbottom (no se si se escribe así ¬¬u)-dijo el chico de al lado de ron. Este último se quedo Oo impresionado tenia al padre de Neville Longbotton.

ola soy ron win, encantado-dijo el un tanto nervioso

¡silencio¡-grito el profesor que acababa de llegar, llevaba una túnica igualita a la Snape, era alto, pelo negro con ojos azules oscuro.-hoy daremos la poción de invetilition.¿alguien me puede decir para que sirve? por que no se estrena señorita Grenger- dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras.

es una poción que necesita 7 días de cocción si no lo haces a la perfección podría causar una catástrofe, se utiliza para cambiar el aspecto de algo, muy pocos magos han conseguido hacerlo con seres humanos solo hay tres magos que saben hacerla Godrid Griffindor, albus dumbledore y Harry Potter.-dijo ella mierda Harry todavía no a nacido en esta época.

20 puntos menos para griffindor¿Harry Potter? No se quien es, ni siquiera existe.-dijo el con frialdad, Harry noto 6 miradas sobre el. Después de esto hicieron la poción en clase, todos estaban sin decir ni mu, se notaba que el profesor era uno de los mas temidos. Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, Hermione, Lily, Ely y Mary no paraban de hablar, parecían muy nerviosas.

hoy es el gran día chicas, Lily y Mary entraran el la sala de slytherin, Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de el resto ¿okay? –dicto Ely

si-dijeron las restantes.

Entre tanto donde los chicos…

que creéis que estarán tramando-dijo Remus con curiosidad

no se-dijo james distraídamente mirando a la entrada del gran comedor

potfot ¿Qué coño te pasa tío?-dijo Sirius

es verdad estas muy raro-secundo Harry preocupado

…no nos quieres contar nada sobre cierta pelirroja-dijo Sirius, pero lucius malfoy había entrado en le comedor y james como si nada se fue hacia el, virus como en acto reflejo le siguió pero mas atrás no quería molestar a james, si el lo necesitaba el iría.

Potter, no tengo tiempo para ti-dijo malfoy al ver acercarse a james

!Plaf¡

James sin pensárselo 2 veces cogio y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara a malfoy, Lily al verlo se dio cuenta de lo que james pretendía y se acerco.

como la vuelvas tocar te meto en un ataúd te lo advierto jodio cabrón, te mato-grito james, malfoy salio corriendo con la boca llena de sangre (NA ese james, ese james 0, eso yo te ayudo a que parezca un accidente ). Lily corrió hacia james al igual que Sirius, pero por distintas razones, Sirius por que quería felicitar a su mejor amigo y Lily para decirle que no lo debía haber hecho y para ver si estaba bien. Pero una voz grito… -JAMES POTTER-

* * *

**¡hola! weno solo queria deciros a rodos los que leeis este ff, que gracias de todo corazón ya que yo soy un poco pesimista y me gusta que me dejeis opiniones malas o buenas prefleriblemente buenas n.n, os queria decir que intentare hacer el proximo capi mas largo, y tener paciencia con migo hasta el 27 de junio que me estan matando a examenes ¬¬, tambien queria deciros que seguramente me querreis matar xk e dividido en el cap, lo e echo por que en el proximo quiero poner mas informaccion de como llegaron aqui el trio de oro, y os prometo que la venganza de las chicas sera muy dibertida, solo hay que tener imaginación para imaginar a los slytherin como les voy a poner, bueno os dejo y ahora que se acerca el verano tendre mas tiempo libre paraescribir n.n.**

**dejad rr plis!**


	4. venganza dulce venganza II

**4. venganza dulce venganza II**

**- JAMES POTTER - grito la Prof. McGonagal, james se giro vacilante, la profesora se adelanto hacia el, todos los alumnos aguantaban la respiración, sobre todo las fans de James**

**- Te parecerá bonito ¿verdad, siempre tienes que armas un escándalo, siempre, no se como te las arreglas pero siempre haces algo para que tenga que quitarte puntos y castigarte -chillo la profesora, James la miro y de reojo a Lily, el la quería y no iba a dejar que un cerdo como Malfoy la hiciese algo.**

**- ¿por que me vas castigar, por hacer lo que ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene dos pares de cojones para hacer porque he dado su merecido a esa sucia serpiente, porque muchos de los aquí presentes sois unos cobardes y no os atrevéis a hacer lo que os dice el corazón? por miedo ¿verdad? - dijo james sin darse cuenta de lo que decía se sorprendió a si mismo ya que el no era así normalmente decía estupideces no cosas como estas. **

**Sirius se quedo atónito ante esto, pero apoyo a su mago dispuesto a partir la cara al que dijese lo contrario, Lily admiro la valentía que tubo y se auto convenció de que no era un insensible cómo siempre havia pensado, Mary cada vez estaba mas convencida de que James no solo pensaba en su amiga como un chica mas, el la quería y mucho, Harry se sintió como un enano ante su padre, el creía que su padre era como lo había visto en el pensadero de Snape pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía avergonzado por haberse convencido de que su padre era un arrogante, bueno un poco si lo era, Ron admiro al padre de su amigo y deseo también tener mas valor del que tenia, Hermione sonrió para si misma al ver que James no dijo nada sobre lo que la había pasado a Lily, Ely estaba asombrada siempre había creído que los merodeadores no veían mas lejos que sus narices. **

**- ¿por que le has pegado James? - intervino el director desde su silla, mirando al muchacho detrás de sus gafas de media luna.**

**- por que se lo merecía - contesto el simplemente**

**- ¿por que crees que se lo merecía? - pregunto el astutamente quería probar a aquel muchacho**

**- por que va molestando a la gente por ser de sangre de muggles, y creen en la sangre limpia u sucia, eso es una gilipollez así de claro y no solo por eso si no por demás cosas que no son de su incumbencia - respondió James tajante**

**- esta bien, pero deberás recibir un castigo, durante dos días limpiaras la habitación donde duermes, no quiero ni un grano de polvo y no vale usas magia, a la manera muggle, no se te quitaran puntos pero deberás cumplir a raja tabla dicho castigo ¿me has entendido bien? - termino la discursión Dumbledore el director en la mesa de slytherin abucheos pero fueron apagados por las restantes tres casas.**

**Lily sonrió aplaudiendo y gritando de alegría, James no podía creer lo que había pasado normalmente le quitaban 100 puntos por hacer algo parecido, estaba flipando y en colores, la jefa se su casa estaba aplaudiendo con los demás, pero pronto se retiro otra vez hacia la mesa de los profesores, Sirius dio un puñetazo amistoso a su "hermano".**

**La noche transcurrió con normalidad o al menos la cena, y en tres salas comunes.**

**Mary, Lily, Hermione y Ely se pusieron en marcha la misión V.H.C.S., todas se vistieron con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa de manga larga ajustada y negra, uno guantes de piel negra. y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras y de tacón alto, (no era tacón se aguja), se recogieron el pelo en una coleta de caballo y recogieron de los calderos varios tipos de pociones de diferentes colores: azul, verde, rojo, rosa, gris, blanco, transparente, amarillo, naranja, negro y dorado. lo guardaron en una mochila pequeña también negra, las pociones estaban guardadas en unos frascos pequeños que parecían de los que usan los científicos.**

**Las chicas salieron de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, salieron del retrato de la señora gorda y caminaron hasta la entrada de la sala común de slytherin. Las gryffindors estaban muy nerviosas, el retrato era de una serpiente de un color verde oscuro, y unos colmillos que daban miedo, Hermione reconoció que tipo de serpiente era, un basilisco, al recordarlo cayó en la cuenta de que el esta época el basilisco de la cámara secreta de slytherin seguía vivo, escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo.**

**- ¿quienes sois ¿no sois de la casa de slytherin? - siseo la serpiente del cuadro**

**- eso no importa, si te decimos la contraseña nos debes dejar entrar seamos o no de la casa - contesto Ely firmante por fuera pero temblando por dentro**

**- así es, pero aquí no usamos contraseñas vulgares como en las otras casas, aquí en vez poner nombres o frases ponemos adivinanzas una nueva cada semana, ninguna vez en la historia de howarts e repetido ninguna que no fuera la conveniente**

**- muy bien, suelta ya la maldita adivinanza - dijo Lily ya cansada se escuchar a la maldita serpiente, esta esbozo una sonrisa (la serpiente) y recito:**

_Es tan grande mi fortuna_

_Que estreno todos los años _

_Un vestido sin costura_

_De colores salpicado_

**- solo tenéis una oportunidad - dijo la serpiente sonriente (si los basiliscos sonríen), las chicas se rodearon y empezaron a decir pensar entre todas.**

**- será un hombre rico - respondió Ely - un sangre limpia como dicen ellos**

**- no, no, "esos" se cambian 5 veces al día como mínimo, y dice k se cambia una vez al año - contradijo Mary, Hermione estaba pensando que podía ser pero tenia curiosidad en saber que pensaba Lily, había preguntado a los profesores sobre ella decían que eran una alumna magnifica muy inteligente. Lily pensaba que tenía que ser un animal, pero ¿cual? empezó a razonar el voz alta.**

**- se refiere a un animal de eso estoy segura, un ser humano se cambia al menos una vez al día, un animal que se cambie una vez al año...las serpientes se cambian una vez al año de piel, las pieles de las serpientes tienen escamas pero no son lo que se dicen costuras - dijo sin saber lo decía el alto, todas se quedaron viéndola**

**- ¿como lo haces para saber todo? - pregunto Mary, esta solo se limito a encogerse de hombros, las chicas entraron y se dividieron, Lily y Mary en la habitación de los chicos y Hermione y Ely en la de las chicas. En la habitación de las chicas estaban bellatrix y Narcisa Blak, marsa Guenya y Mansy Artins, las chicas hicieron un conjuro que sumergía a las "victimas" en un profundo sueño, las gryffindor de dieron mucha prosa, y colocaron las pociones en:**

**Azul los ojos; verdel os dientes; rojo y dorado toda su ropa; gris pelo; blanco la piel; transparente en el baso de agua de la mesilla, amarillo las uñas; naranja el las mejillas de la cara; negro los labios.**

**Lily y Mary ejecutaron la misma operación pero en el dormitorio de los chicos, en el que dormían: lucius malfoy, severus Snape, Jusua macmilian, Michael mitran.**

**Cuando las chicas se reunieron salieron de la sala común de slytherin, no sea que se les contagiara alguna enfermedad, corrieron hasta sus habitaciones la señora gorda las dejo pasar a regañadientes diciendo "no son horas de andar por allí merodeando, son las 5 de la mañana" no la hicieron caso y se fueron a sus respectivas camas pero no tenían la mas mínima intención de querer dormir.**

**- la 1º parte de la misión V.H.C.S. esta lista y en marcha - dijo alegremente Hermione**

**- si, jajajaja, tengo ganas de ver a "esos" durante todo un mes, jajajaajaj, con los efectos de las pociones, me voy a reír a punta pala, jajajajaja - dijo entre carcajadas Ely**

**- si, también vamos a ver como cantan estas serpientes no mas desayunar, hay me voy a morir de risa - dijo Lily**

**- hemos superado a los merodeadores y con creces - dijo Mary**

**- yo me voy a dar una ducha no sea que me haya infectado al estar en la sala común de las serpientes mas repugnantes de todo la historia del universo - dijo Lily caminando hacia el baño**

**- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaajjajajaja - rieron todas a coro**

**- menos mal que mañana es sábado- dijo Hermione**

**- oye tengo una idea, por que no nos ponemos un nombre, un nombre, con el que howarts hable, como el de los merodeadores - opino Ely**

**- bien... que os parece amazonas, somos chicas independientes como ellas y no nos hace falta ningún hombre que nos ayude sabemos arreglárnoslas muy bien solas - propuso Mary, las otras asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho.**

**Así paso la noche entre risas y risas, en la habitación de las amazonas. La mañana llego pronto y todos se fueron a desayunar, las amazonas las primeras, no querían perderse por nada del mundo el espectáculo que habían organizado ellas mismas. los merodeadores junto con ron y Harry e se sentaron junto con ellas, miraron extrañados los que tenían en la mano, dos cámaras de fotos profesionales (mágicas), una cámara de video y un radiocasete con un CD dentro en el que ponía David Bustamante, caricias al alma. Los chicos miraron a las chicas extrañados.**

**- tranquilos si os vais a reír que os creíais que nosotras no íbamos a organizar nuestra propia venganza - contó maliciosamente Mary, casa que solo entendió james los demás estaban mas perdidos que un turista en pleno Toledo (casco histórico)**

**- si nos habláis en cristiano quizás nos entandamos - contesto ron**

**- va lo que tenéis que saber que esto va a ser un show, hay eso les pasa a los slytherin por meterse con las amazonas - resoplo falsamente Ely**

**- ¿quienes son las amazonas? - pregunto Harry intrigado**

**- nosotras - contestaron ellas al hunismo sonriendo, los chicos se miraron entre si, la gente iba llegando sin saber que se iban a mear de la risa literalmente, todos menos las "victimas" que tardaron mas de lo normal ya que ellos nunca faltaban al desayuno, al cabo de un cuarto de hora entraron y...**

**jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj - estallo todo el gran comedor, james y Sirius se cayeron al suelo de la risa no podían creer lo que estaban viendo no paraban de reír, y con razón, sus ojos lo que normalmente era blanco se había vuelto de un azul eléctrico, sus dientes estaban para fuera y no eran blancos sino verdes que no pasaban desapercibidos con los labios negros como la oscuridad, su pelo era gris y su piel mas blanca que el mismo color blanco, sus uñas eran amarillas y largas, parecían que tenían pecas de un color naranja florestente y muy resaltantes. **

**- ¿QUIEN HA SIDO EL CULPABLE DE ESTO? - grito bellatrix enfurecida, Mary saco su varita y murmuro " inton sonurus cantate infernatr volete sacrede", Ely puso la el radiocasete y todos se volvieron hacia ella, pero con un ojo en las serpientes. las serpientes aparecieron con un nuevo look, con mayas y falda de valet (no se como se llama en estos momentos). Empezaron a cantar y bailar como monos, desvuélveme la vida de David Bustamante.**

**Hace tiempo que no escribo lo que siento,  
Hace tiempo que te busco y no te encuentro.  
Hace tiempo que no para este tormento,  
Será que nuestro amor se lo llevo el viento. **

**Hace apenas me juraste amor eterno,  
Me dejaste, fue un eterno sufrimiento.  
Ya me voy acostumbrando a este desierto,  
En medio de la noche, buscando tu cuerpo. **

**ESTRIBILLO  
Devuélveme la vida que me la has quitao, (que me la has quitao, que me la has  
quitao)  
Devuélveme la vida que me la has robao, (ay ay ay que me la has robao)  
Devuélveme la llave de mis sentimientos por favor,  
Que se me ha cerrado con tu amor y no se como abrir! **

**BIS **

**Nadie sabe como duele este silencio,  
Nadie llena este vacío tan inmenso,  
Los minutos se me pasan sin saberlo,  
Será que nuestro amor se lo llevo el viento! **

**ESTRIBILLO x 2  
He vivido dando vueltas sin sentido,  
Tras la huella que dejaste en mi camino,  
Atrapado en una falsa realidad,  
Que no encuentro mi conciencia, que no puedo despertar! **

**Hace tiempo me juraste amor eterno,  
Me dejaste, fue un eterno sufrimiento.  
Ya me voy acostumbrando a este desierto,  
En medio de la noche, buscando tu cuerpo. **

**ESTRIBILLO x 2 **

**Devuélveme la vida...**

**todo el gran comedor se empezo a reir, cantaban a modo opera pero desafinando y bailando como parpulos de 2 años, (hay lo que daria por tener una foto de ese momento, o mejor una grabacion). las chicas tenian una sonrisa de satisfación pintada en las caras y estaban riendose y ely decidio dejarse llevar por su reveldia y empezo a escononarje mejr que nadie. pero todo el mundo se cayo de reente (las putas serpientes ya se cayaron pero segian moviandose como parvo**

**- ¿QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO? -grito dumbledore a todo pulmun, los alumnos se miraban los unos a los otros, y las amazonas y los merodeadores para disimular los imitaban, poniendo caras de estrañeza, pero las amazonas no podian impedir que sus ojos brillasen con un tono de maldad- muy bien, potter¿no habra sido usted por la mas minima casualidas?**

**- no (pone cara de indignado) pero ya me gustaria a mi, hay, la mejor broma de todas, incluso a superado mis amigos y a mi. - contesto el**

**- vaya...veo que dice la verdad...bueno quien aya sido a demostrado ser muy inteligentes, y unos magmificos brujos, si, pero eso no quita quw hay quebrantado mas de la mitad de las reglas de howarts - dijo el drector, mirando uno a uno a todos los alumnos (pues tiene para un buen rato...) - que sepan los culpables que en cuanto vuelvan a la normalidad los afectados nos diran quien o quienes son los culpables de esto.**

**las chicas se miraron unos a otras disimuladamente sonriendo, las malditas serpientes no sabian que habian sido ellas, estaban dormidos, los merodeadores se miraron preocupadamente, pero al ver que ellas ni se inmutaron decidieron no hacer nada, y preguntarlas luego.**

**- a comer - sentencio dumbledore al ver que no salian las culpables. todos los alumnos se peguntaban los mismo, si no habian sido los merodeadores ¿quien? nadie tenia tanto valor como para hacer semejante cosa escepto ellos.**

* * *

**en la sala comun de gryffindor...**

**- ¿por que no nos dijisteis que ibais a hacer una broma? - pregunro molesto sirius**

**- a mi lo que me jode, es que alla gato encerrado aqui - dijo suspicaz harry**

**- hermione, estas enferma ¿verdad? - dijo ron**

**- no ¿por que lo dices? - dijo ella "extrañada"**

**- 1. has roto las relas, y no una sino mas de la mitad - empezo ron pero ella la interrumpio**

**- con vosotros e roto TODAS - dijo ella poniendo un inpitu en la ultima palabra**

**- 2. no nos has dicho nada - continuo el haciendo que no la habia oido**

**- ¿que mas te da? soy libre, y por cierto si no sabes de lo que hablas te quedas calladito - respondio ella friamente**

**- ... ron , no es por nada, pero el asunto no es de ella sino mio, y como es mio no tienes derecho a saberlo a no ser que yo quiera -dijo lilycogiendo a hermione de el btazo por que se iba a ir a la habitacion**

**- bueno, pero... - replico el**

**- ni pero, ni por, ni ostias- ( ¿a que es bonita la frase? n.n es la utilizo mucho cuando estoy de mal humor, jajaja ) corto ella **

**- ¡ron! no la lleves la contraria ¡te lo digo por esperienza¡que te manda a san mungo! - dijeron al unismo sirius y james**

**- no seais tan exagerados - dijo ron **

**- mira weasly, conmigo muy poca gente se atreve a meterse, y por una sola razon , soy mas peligrosa que voldemort si me lo propongo, ten cuidadito no sea que te coja mania y emonces ¡catapun! hare tu vida un infierno¿ me he explicado bien? - dijo lily amenazando a ron con el dedo y acercandose a el peligrosamente, su mirada siempre calida y acogedora se volcio fria como el hielo. despues de esto las amazonas subieron a su habitacion.**

**- no sera capaz de hacer eso ¿verdad? - dijo ron con mas miedo que cuando vio a aragod (creo que se escribe así)**

**- es capaz de eso y de mas, ron, de eso y de mas, lily tiene un carazter indomable, creme, te lo digo por mi maxima experienza, me he peleado con ella desde 1º curso - dijo james.**

**a la mañana siguiente, los "afectados" apareron con un aspezto un poco raro, su cuerpo estaba igual, pero su ropa no, llevaban un vestido con el dibujo de un leon deborando una serpiente, sus zapatos eran de tacon muy, muy alto, de un color dorado intenso (las chicas con el tacon no teian problema pero los chicos...)**

**- profesor cuando nos hemos puesto nuestras tunicas y zaptos se covirtieon en esto y si nos ponemos otra tunica pasa lo mismo - se explico bellatrix (PUTA, EN ESTE FIC LO VAS A PASAR PEOR QUE EN EL INFIERNO, HIJA PUTA, ejem, bueno digamos que no me hace ni la mas minima gracia tenerla en el fic, pero tengo que hacer sacrificios.. en fin..)**

* * *

**REVIEWS PLIS! **

**- ¿hara lily la vida de ron un infierno?**

**- hay tres fases de la venganza de las amazonas, quedan dos¿cuales?**

**- ¿ descubrira dumbledore a las culpables de la broma?**

**- dumbledore querra ver al trio de oro, amazonas y los los merodeadores en su despacho ¿por que?**

* * *

**notas de vickypotter007blak**

**siento el retraso, pero los examenes y parte de que me han quedado unas cuantas, jeje, buano espero que os haya gustado este capirulo, y que espero vuestras opiniones!**

**besos a todos, este fic esta dedicado a mi tio jose, o como le llamo yo, coffo.**

**hasta el prosimo capirulo.**


	5. bormas y verdades

**Lo que este en cursiva serán pensamientos con el nombre delante del que lo esta pensando.**

**5. bromas y verdades**

**- muy bien, quien sea el responsable de esto que de un paso adelante, así su castigo será menor- dijo Dumbledore, todos los alumnos se miraron unos a otros y las amazonas hicieron lo mismo poniendo la cara de curiosidad mejor que pudieron – esta claro que se trata de un Gryffindor – continuo el director astutamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor para intentar descubrir quien era el responsable, los "afectados" miraron la mesa con odio, rencor pero también con envidia ya que demostraron tener mucho poder al llevar a cabo la broma.**

**- profesor, pienso informar de esto a mis padres y por su propio bien mas le vale encontrar a los culpables – dijo Bellatrix**

**- ecote moi señorita Black, como me vuelva a hablar en ese tono impertinente la expulsare de Hogwarts en menos de que se dice sorbete de limón – contesto Dumbledore – y ahora siéntese en su respectiva mesa y 150 puntos menos para Slytherin por hablarme en ese tono.**

**Mesa de Gryffindor**

**James: _Dios mío, las chicas se están vengando y a lo grande no me puedo creer que lo hayan hecho ellas, si no lo hubiese visto no me lo creería, es impresionante, y ahora se hacen llamar las amazonas me pregunto el porque. Yo estoy a favor de las chicas, nadie puede hacer eso a MI Lily, yo también organizare mi venganza con mis amigos pero no les diré nada a no ser que ella no quiera._**

**Harry:_ ¿Por qué se estarán vengando las chicas? No me entra en la cabeza y puede haber hecho Malfoy a mi "madre", lo peor de todo es que mi mejor amiga lo sabe y no me lo quiere decir, es inaudito, es mi madre tengo derecho, mas que ella muchísimo mas._**

**Ron:_ que buena esta la ensalada, y el pollo, y las patatas, todo, que hambre tengo…_**

**Mari:_ James esta mas colado por Lily, se le nota a leguas, o jala Lily se de cuenta a tiempo, creo que tendré que ayudar a James a que se declare como dios manda a Lily, pero sin que ninguno de los dos se entere de que lo estoy haciendo, necesitare la ayuda de Ely. _**

**Ely:_ joder como esta hoy Black, no mires tanto que te va a descubrir, DEBERIAN ESTAR PROHIVIDAS LAS TUNICAS, un cuerpo como ese es un delito esconderlo. Tengo que conquistarlo, necesitare la ayuda de James, le chantajeare si el me ayuda a conquistar a Black yo le ayudo con mi amiga Lily. Soy mala T-T_**

**Sirius:_ Sirius reacciona, seguramente miraba a otro, ¿Cómo se iba a fijar ella en mi, vale si soy un sex-simbol, pero a ella no le importa es mas pasa de mi olímpicamente, no la entiendo para nada, por que no puede ser como las demás, Sirius reconócelo te as enamorado de Ely Moran, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo Sirius Black enamorado…_**

**Lily:_ James me defendió, pero ¿Por qué? No tenia motivo pero lo mas extraño aun es que le conté lo que intento Malfoy conmigo, un momento ¿desde cuando es James y no Potter? No será que…no eso es imposible a mi no me gusta Potter, pero tengo que reconocer que me dio casi algo cuando me entere de que Harry era hijo de James ¿Quién será la madre? Una cosa es segura, que la envidio, o no, estoy reconociendo que me gusta James Alan Potter, dios mío nunca pensé reconocerlo, lo mejor es que no se entere nadie o tendré a todas sus fans (que no son pocas) detrás de mi para matarme_**

**Hermione:_ dios mío, no me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, e quebrantado las reglas, vale también les e roto en mi tiempo con Harry e Ron pero no es lo mismo…dios mío, bueno la verdad es que se lo tienen muy bien merecido esas serpientes._**

**Remus:_ se me ha acabado mi reserva de chocolate T-T tendré que ir a hogsmade que perezaaaa_**

_**Mesa de profesores**_

**Dumbledore:_ tengo una vaga idea de quien a podido ser, si, pero también es un poco imposible ya que ellas son unas "angelitas" también es verdad que se ha corrido el rumor de que ahora se hacen llamar las amazonas, vaya, creo que tengo un nuevo grupo de alborotadores, las observare todo el día, quiero comprobar si lo que pienso es cierto ellas son las culpables de las continuas bromas hacia los Slytherin…_**

**Sala común de Gryffindor, 11 de la noche**

**-chicas decirnos ¿Por qué hacéis eso a los Slytherin? No es que nos quejemos todo lo contrario... – dijo Sirius en tono de suplica a las amazonas**

**- no – respondió Lily sin perder su sonrisa, solo os digo una cosa mañana no abra ninguna broma pero pasado si – termino con una sonrisa maligna y las chicas restantes se rieron,**

**- que… -intento decir Harry**

**- ¿no lo entendéis, todo lo que han pasado los Slytherin han sido advertencias, queremos ponerles nerviosos – atajo Ely**

**- ¿SIMPLES ADVERTENCIAS? – dijeron asombrados los chicos**

**- ¿llamáis a eso simples advertencias? – chillo Ron, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y se miraron maliciosamente unas a otras.**

**- vale…pofiiiiiii dejarme participar en la broma – suplico Sirius poniéndose de rodillas ante las chicas.**

**-te lo diremos mañana – dijo Ely**

**- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry**

**- por así le aremos sufrir toda la noche – contesto Lily**

**- malas, malas, malas sois, por que quereisssss T-T – dijo Sirius en un tono infantil del que todos se rieron de el.**

**- es verdad – dijo Ron **

**- sigue en pie mi oferta Ron…**

**- ¿Qué? Creí que era una broma T-T**

**- no 0 (bostezo) bueno tengo sueño**

**-¿por que eres tan malvada?**

**- no soy malvada, no as oído eso de que "las españolas son de armas tomar" 0 **

**- en mi vida**

**- a ¿no estas vivo? (todos pensando menos ella, "esta loca")**

**- claro que si estoy vivo**

**- pues entonces por que dices que no lo as oído en tu vida si lo acabas de oír, y como as dicho que en tu vida lo as oído eso querrá decir que no estas vivo, ya que no lo as oído en tu vida – dijo Lily con cara de niña que nunca rompe un solo plato**

**- hombre tiene su lógica mirando por ese lado – dijo James**

**- pues va a ser que si tiene razón Lil – dijo Sirius pensando en lo que había dicho la pelirroja**

**- esta loca – dijo Ron sin pensarlo**

**- Ron, quieres gresca ¿no? – contesto Lily sin inmutarse.**

**- ¿gresca? – preguntaron extrañados el trío de oro al completo, todos los demás se echaron a reír por ese comentario pero al ver que ellos estaban extrañados se callaron intentando no volver a reírse. (Esta parte la pongo por si alguien no sabe lo que significa)**

**- ¿no sabéis lo que significa? – pregunto Ely, los sujetos negaron con la cabeza**

**- joder, como para no saberlo – fanfarroneo Sirius **

**- pelea – explico James**

**- ¿pelea?- pregunto extrañado Ron temiendo lo peor**

**- si- aseguro Lily con una sonrisa como si nunca hubiese roto un plato**

**- Ron, un consejo, no te metas con Lily, la conozco muy bien todo Hogwarts la conoce bien, si no fuera por su carácter, seria el ande reír de todo el colegio – aconsejo Ely **

**- bueno, bueno, bueno, chicas, ahora nos vais a decir de una vez por todas por que estáis haciendo eso a los mierdas de los Slytherin, no es que me importe solo es por curiosidad – cambio de tema rotundamente Sirius.**

**- no- dijeron las amazonas y James también**

**- ¡jajaja! Tu también estas metido en esto, ¿e, yo te creía mi amigo- chillo Sirius a lo dramático apuntando a James**

**- a mi lo que me jode es que NUESTRA Hermione no nos lo cuente – dijo Ron**

**- pues lo que me jode es que mi padre y Hermione no me cuenten nada – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos**

**- no seas infantil- rió Hermione**

**- no soy infantil – contradijo Harry**

**- si**

**-no**

**-si **

**-no**

**-si**

**- mejor lo echamos a piedra papel y tijera – propuso Harry **

**- eso es aun mas infantil – rió Hermione**

**- no**

**- si**

**- no**

**- k si**

**-k no **

**- ¡los dos sois iguales! – sentenció Kate**

**- oye Ely, ¿Por qué has dicho, que si no fuera por el carácter de Lily todo Hogwarts se reiría de ella? – pregunto curioso Ron**

**- ¿Quién no se burlaría de una empollona? – contesto Sirius como si fuese lo mas facil del mundo. Ante esto se gano una colleja de parte de Lily.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor**_

**- Harry, ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto Sirius **

**- muy bien – mintió Harry- ¿Dónde están todos?**

**- en la cama, durmiendo – respondió Sirius- y dime que te pasa que se nota que no estas bien**

**- no puedo- respondió Harry**

**- prometo no decirlo a nadie, será nuestro secreto ¿vale?**

**- vale, pero también me tienes que prometer que me dejaras contar toda la historia de principio a fin sin alterarte, y menos interrumpirme, es un poco complicada – acepto Harry, al menos podría desaguarse.**

**- vale – prometió Sirius con la mano en el corazón – pero si es algo de sumo secreto sígueme, las paredes escuchan, creéme.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su futuro padrino, atravesaron pasillos, donde Harry nunca antes había estado, hasta que llegaron a un armario muy extraño de madera, viejo y lleno de polvo. Sirius saco su varita y murmuro "soy merodeador, soy fan de las bromas y como buen merodeador que soy ago la vida imposible a los Slytherin. Este es mi lema y mi vocación" **

**Harry se quedo con la boca abierta por dos razones por la larga contraseña y por que el armario se había abierto dejándolos pasar a una bellísima sala de estar, con cuatro sillones, un escritorio, una mini biblioteca, había cinco puertas. Cuatro dormitorios, y un baño (ducha, lavabo…)**

**- nos costo lo nuestro, crear esta sala. – dijo orgulloso Sirius**

**- ¿Por qué la hicisteis?**

**- nos gusta la intimidad – respondió Sirius sentándose en un sillón y ofreciendo a Harry a que lo imitara. – no solo basta con decir la contraseña para entrar, solo si la dices con una varita especial, es decir, la varita de tu padre, Remus o mía. Pero por si por "accidente" perdemos la varita, nuestra voz también el parte de la contraseña, si hay algún ataque, o algo por el estilo… esta habitación tiene un campo de fuerza contra ello, aparte de toda la protección que tiene Hogwarts, claro.**

**- Mm.…. ¿Cómo os habéis podido montar todo esto y no repetir de curso?**

**- larga historia…primero cuéntame la tuya Harry **

**- todo empezó cuando yo nací, hicieron una profecía sobre mi y voldemort…**

**- ¿Qué? Creo que e escuchado mal – grito Sirius**

**- si me vuelves a interrumpir no sigo y creéme al principio parece una cosa y no loes, lo digo por que en este tiempo tienes tiempo de vengarte del verdadero traidor – advirtió Harry**

**- vale, sigue**

**- bueno por donde iba…así por lo de la profecía…pues bueno un día a Dumbledore se le ocurrió que haciendo el hechizo fifileo (no se si es este) para ocultarnos a mis padres y a mí, mi madre, ya que te veo que estas esperando que diga quien es…bueno…no me interrumpas o paro…es Lily. Bueno pues se necesitaba un guardián para el hechizó, solo el guardián sabe donde están escondidos las personas dichas. Bueno la cuestión es que al principio mis padres te querían a ti como guardián, pero un mal día propusiste que fuera Peter. Por que así creías que iban a ir a por ti igualmente. Mala idea Peter era un mortifago al cabo de un año que peter pasaba información a Voldemort, nos traicionaron y Voldemort entro en nuestra casa, mi padre se interpuso primero para dar tiempo a mi madre y a mi de marcharnos, pero murió y mi madre antes de morir me otorgo una protección muy poderosa, para protegerme cuando mis padres murieron Voldemort quiso acabar conmigo, pero gracias a la protección de mi madre sobreviví y mientras que Voldemort fue derrotado, poco después tu fuistes a buscar a Peter, ya que nadie sabia que era el guardián, solo mis padres, tu y el mismo traidor. Cuando lo encontraste empezó a gritar que eras un traidor y empezó a inculparte a voz de grito, mato a 12 mugles y destrozo la acera, se corto un dedo y se transformo en rata. A ti te metieron en Azkaban sin juicio ni nada. A mi me mandaron a casa de mis tíos maternos que me han maltratado siempre. Me entere de quienes eran mis padres y que era yo, un mago. No supe nada de ti asta mi tercer año que te escapaste de azkaban para prevenirme que Peter estaba cerca de mí, estaba en mi habitación, mejor dicho, se izo pasar por una rata común, la rata de Ron. Me entere de toda la verdad a finales de curso, Peter se volvio a escapar. El año pasado tú casi mueres (en este fic esta vivo) por culpa de tu prima Bellatrix. Dumbledore me dijo toda la verdad ese mismo día. La profecía el la sabia desde el principio, se trata en resumen que si el vive yo muero, y si yo vivo el muere. **

**- ¿ya, vale, ahora hablo, yo, te refieres al cuarto merodeador, que pena que se allá ido a Salen por que sino ya me habría cometido un homicidio, vale…haber si me e enterado bien…eres huérfano y me conoces desde hace tres años solamente, y no as sabido nada de tus padres o de tu familia casi nunca, es decir que por lo que me as contado no sabes ni el 10 de la vida de tus padres. ¿No? – Intento decir calmadamente Sirius mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas - ¿por que me lo as contado a mi? **

**- ¿y no a mis padres, no lose…supongo que te tengo mas confianza a ti que a ellos, después de todo, te conozco mejor a ti – contesto Harry sinceramente**

**- bueno Harry, tranquilo, bueno como no sabes nada de tu padre, te lo voy a contar todo, solo pregunta, pero de tu madre no preguntes…no se demasiado de ella - Sirius**

**- vale – Harry - ¿Cómo es? Me refiero a sus gustos, su personalidad…**

**- pues tu padre…no te voy a mentir, es todo un mujeriego, si como lo oyes, pero últimamente esta muy raro, no a salido con ninguna chica…tu padre, preferiría morir antes que traicionarte, le puedes contar lo que sea, sea algo malo o bueno, el va a estar a tu lado, para aconsejarte y protegerte, y si hace falta se mete en una pelea. Sus gustos…pues no se que decirte su color favorito es el rojo, le gusta todo tipo de comida, y le gustan las mujeres con carácter, y ojos bonitos, claro esta que sea guapa. – Sirius**

**En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta por donde habían entrado Sirius y Harry, dejando paso a James Potter, se sentó en un sillón, como si fuera normal hacer lo mismo todos los días. **

**- hola – James - ¿Qué hacéis?**

**- pues le iba a contar a Harry, como creamos esta habitación. – Sirius**

**- oh, lo as difícil fue el campo de fuerza, tuvimos que emplearnos a fondo los tres, para que funcionara, recogimos información sobre las protecciones de Hogwarts y las copiamos…nos costo año y medio casi poner un campo de fuerza en condiciones…pero lo mejor fue cuando….**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de veras, pero es que entre en instituto, y que mi hermano mayor casi no me deja estar en el ordenador…lo tengo un poco difícil…lo siento. Gracias por leer la historia, de veras.**

**Besos y dejar reviews **


End file.
